


it was a pleasure to burn

by goddessorcat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arson, M/M, Stalker Sehun, Stalking
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/pseuds/goddessorcat
Summary: başka ne yapabilirdim ki, ben de oturup benim başlattığım ateşle yanmanı izledim. zümrüdüankanın yeniden doğmasını izlemek gibiydi, büyüleyici. umarım minnettar kalıp bana küllerini bahşedebilirsin, çünkü yaratıcın benim.





	1. prolog: yakmak bir zevkti

piromani: yangın çıkarmaya duyulan takıntı derecesinde merak, istek

stalking: bir bireyin ya da grubun istenmeyen ve tekrarlı takip veya gözetimi

sasaeng: [Kor: _사생_ ] Güney Kore kültüründe, herhangi bir toplumsal figürün ya da ünlünün aşırı takıntılı hayranı olmak. stalking veya özel hayatın gizliliğine saldıran benzer eylemler içerebilir.

***

  Hayatınızda hiç birisini aklınızdan çıkaramadığınız oldu mu? İlk aşkınız veya lisedeki ilk reddedilişiniz mutlaka anılarınız arasındadır. Peki hiç birisine sırılsıklam aşık oldunuz mu? Onunla yaşamak istediğiniz senaryolar kurup kendinizi eğlendirdiniz mi? Cevap verirken çekinmeyin, çok zor sorular sormuyorum. Herhangi birisinin üzerinizde unutamayacağınız bir iz bırakması negatif olarak görülüp genelde travmaya yorulabilir, şiddet geçmişi olan bir ilişki gibi. Genellemeler çoğu insan üstünde işe yaramaz, nasıl genelleme olduysalar zaten.

  O birisini aklından çıkaramama durumumuza dönelim, eğer bu bir olay sebebiyle değil de duygularınız sebebiyle yaşanıyorsa insanlar size yardım etmeyi denemekten vazgeçerler. Bir anda o acıyarak baktıkları küçük kuzu olmaktan çıkarsınız. Artık yaralanmış bir kurban değil; avcının, hastanın ta kendisi kabul edilmeye başlanmışsınızdır. Tehlikelisinizdir çünkü  _takıntılısınızdır_. Şu günlerde ne kadar da çok işittiğimiz bir kelime,  _takıntı_. Herkesin ağzına sakız olmuş gibidir, yerli yersiz her an kullanılır.  Aman efendim ağzınızdan yel alsın, sakın bu kelimeyi bir  _kişi_ için kullanayım demeyin; sıradan bir ünlü için olsa bile. Deli gözüyle bakılmasını kaldıramayacaksanız basitçe silin bu kelimeyi lügâtınızdan. Herkes böyle bir sıfatın ağırlığını kolayca kaldıramaz. 

  Benle yavaşça bağlarını koparan, fark etmemem için zahmet etmeyen tanıdıklarımı işin doğrusu pek önemsemiyorum. Yoklukları iç huzurumu çoğaltıyor, odaklanmamı kolaylaştırıyor. Hakkımda ne düşündüklerini umursadığıma inandıklarına inanamıyorum sadece; miadı dolmuş baba şakası gibi, komik bile değiller. Etrafında sana sürekli karışan birileri varken ne yapmak istediğine karar vermek çok zor oluyor,  iradenin bireyselliğinden haberdar olmadıklarına inanıyorum ben de, sadece yer israfı. İşimle ilgilenirken aynı zamanda insanlara hesap vermekten hoşlanmıyorum zaten, hemen hemen her zaman korkunç birer ayak bağı oluyorlar. 

  İşim demişken, ne yaptığımdan bahsetmeyi fazla sevmem. Makul bir ücret karşılığı kişisel bilgi çalıyorum. Hobi olanağı oldukça yüksek bir iş, yazılım okumama kuruşu kuruşuna değmesini sağladı. İstedikleri şeylere ulaşmak için benim gibilere para ödeyen çok, bununla birlikte şahsen yaptığım işin ayıplanmaktan çok övülmeye değer bir işlevi olduğuna inanıyorum. Aileme açıklama yapma kısmı dışında hayallerimin mesleği olduğunu iddia bile edebilirim. Gerçeği söylemedim, güvenlik şirketlerinden birinde çalıştığımı sanıyorlar. Bazı görüntüleri sattığımı fark ettikleri ana kadar da çalışıyor _dum_. Bu tatsız ve monoton deneyimin bana bir şeyler katmadığını söyleyemeyeceğim, artık arkama iz bırakmamak için cidden dikkat ediyorum. Hataların getirisi her zaman basit bir kovulma olmayabilir.

  O kameraları özel bir konuta takarken yakalanmamamı da böyle ufak tefek deneyimlere borçluyum. 

  İlk defa kendi  _hobim_ doğrultusunda birisinin evine kamera kurmuştum, bu sefer ciddi olduğum da söylenebilir. Yavaş yavaş hayatının bir parçası haline gelebilmek için önce düzenini öğrenmem gerekiyordu, ben de mümkün olan her profilini bulduktan sonra kameralarımdan yardım aldım.  O beni tanımıyor olabilir ancak ben onun mesajlaşma tarzından bile haberdarım. Her şeyi bir anda söyleyince kulağa hoş gelmiyor farkındayım, alıştıra alıştıra söylemek işimden dolayı kaybettiğim bir özellikti de, bunun için üzgünüm.

  Belki de değilim, kimin umurunda.

  Onunla ilk karşılaşmamdan beri tanışmamızın hayalini kuruyorum, bir süreliğine favori kahve dükkanında baristalık yapmıştım. Okunaksız olmasına özen gösterdiğim yaka kartımdan ismimi okuyarak bana gülümsemesini unutamıyorum. Her gün geleceği zamana yakın siparişleri ben almaya başlardım, böylece birkaç dakika konuşabilirdik. Başta bu bile kendimi avutmam için yeterliyken zamanla aksini düşünmeye başlamıştım. Masasından bardakları toparlarken konuşmamızı uzatmaya fazlasıyla uğraşıyordum, her gün yediğim bir araba laf kovulmama da yol açmıştı. 

  Ona eskisi kadar kolay ulaşamayacak olmamın verdiği hayal kırıklığı başta beni fazlasıyla zorlamıştı, şu an sadece çocuksu geliyor. Yapabileceğim o kadar şey varken benim böylesine bayağı bir yol seçmem resmen kendi zekama ettiğim okkalı bir küfürdü. Kendimi ona gösterdiğim an bana tutulacağına mı inanmıştım? Bu kadar hayalperest olamam. Yavaş yavaş alıştırma planımı askıya alırken delilik olarak da bahsedebileceğiniz B planıma geçme kararı aldım.

  Özel hayatına ilk elden müdahale edecektim. 

  Mümkün olan her yerde karşılaşmaya da devam edecektim tabii ki, şüpheli durmak istemem. Ama aynı zamanda ona bazı sürprizlerim de olacaktı, minik hediyeler. Tanışmak için tinder'dan attığım mesajı geçiştirip gitmişti, ismimle daha fazla hamle yapamazdım. Bu kadar basit bir denemeyle bile bir yerde karşılaştığımızda ve göz teması kurduğumuzda yüzüne yerleşen gülümsemenin soğumaya başladığını fark etmiştim. Ne hakla benden soğuyabilirdi?

  Ona unutamayacağı şeyler yaşatmak istiyorum. 

  Nasıl onu aklımdan çıkaramıyorsam onun da benim için aynı şeyleri hissetmesini  _arzuluyordum_. Yüzüm gözlerinin önüne geldiğinde nefeslerinin hızlanmasını, hayalimle doruğa ulaşmasını, odağını kaybeden gözleriyle ismimi sayıklamasını... Bunun için kendimi ateşe atmaya bile hazırım, peki o farkında mı?

  Emrimdeki alevlerle cayır cayır yanabileceğinin?

Bu sefer  _hayır_ deme şansı olmayacak.

***

mania: takıntılı aşk; duygusal olarak çok dengesiz, inişli çıkışlı ruh durumları; oldukça sahiplenici ve genellikle de kıskanç aşıklar


	2. ilk; kibritin çakılması

  Genç, saatlerdir tepesine tünediği sandalye yüzünden ağrıyan sırtını rahatlatmak için gerinirken homurdandı; günlerdir evinden çıkmadığı için kimseyle de konuşmamıştı. Sesi uzun zamandır kullanmadığı için kulağa biraz hırıltılı geliyordu, kendi kendine bir şeyler söyleyerek ses tellerini açmayı denese de yaptığı şey onu biraz rahatsız ettiği için bıraktı. Cevap gelmeden konuşmak anlamsızdı, delirmiş gibi hissetmesine yol açıyordu.

  Ekranın başındayken taktığı gözlükleri çıkarıp gözlerini ovuşturdu, belki de bugünlük bu kadar yeterdi. Saçlarını dağıtarak yerinden kalkıp bacaklarını açmak için volta atarken duvara asmış olduğu notları inceliyordu, gencin ulaşabileceği tüm programı elindeydi, tahminle tamamlaması gereken yerler yok denecek kadar azdı. Aktif sosyal medya kullanıcılarının ellerine teslim ettiği kozlar tam karşısındaydı, baştan aşağı O'na ait şeylerle dolu duvarı. Henüz insanlarla konuştuğu zamanlarda hoşlandığı çocuk olarak bahsederdi ondan, basit, zararsız bir hoşlanma. Sadece gerçek yüzünü bilen insanlar anlayabilirdi aslında neyi kastettiğini.

  Duvarda asılı fotoğraflardaki yüze bakarken istemsizce dudakları kıvrılmıştı, bunca yıl bu güzellikten mahrum kalarak nasıl yaşamıştı ki zaten, aklı almıyordu. Sosyal medyadan alınmış fotoğrafların haricinde kendi çektikleri de vardı, daha yüksek kaliteden ve daha doğal. Güzelliğinin kamera lensinin farkındalığı ile samimiyetini yitirmesini sevmiyordu. Onun güzelliği mimiklerinin detaylarında gizliydi. Ve o da bu detayları kimseyle paylaşmak istemiyordu.

  Evinin içini görebilecek bir yere kamera takmayı başarmıştı şu ana kadar, gurur duyduğu tek başarısı buydu. Kamera kayıtları arasında gezinirken o çok iyi hatırladığı tarihi arıyordu gözleri, sonunda bulduğunda çocuklar gibi şen tıkladı videoya, her saniyesini hafızasına kazımaya hazır olduğu video. Gencin hangi saniyede odasına belinde sadece bir havluyla geldiğini hatırlıyordu, kaçıncı saniyede havlunun yeri boyladığı da. Nabzı hızlanırken video görüntü kalitesine her zaman olduğu gibi sinirlendi. Kamerayı içeriye takmalıydı, o zaman eline geçecek videoların ne kadar güzel olabileceğini düşünmek bile onu mutlu ediyordu. Görüntüler çoktan kapattığı gözlerinin önünde canlanırken başını geri yasladı. Tenine değen kıyafetler ağırlık yapmaya başlamıştı, vücudu asla yaşamadıkları şeylerin özlemini çekerken sırtını yay gibi gererek elini şortunun beline attı, rahatlamaya ihtiyacı vardı, iyi hissetmeye.  

  Dokunmasını istediği her yere sırasıyla kendi elleriyle dokunurken dudaklarından dökülen anlamsız kelime gruplarına engel olamıyordu, kimsenin onu duyamayacağını bilmesine rağmen sesini kısmak için çaba gösterirken hayallerine sıkıca tutunuyordu. Zirveye yaklaşırken daha da hızlandı, dayanamayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Söz konusu o olduğunda sadece düşünerek de boşalabilirdi muhtemelen, onda onu her yönde etkileyen sonsuz bir güç vardı. Ve o da bu gücün doğasını keşfetmek için can atıyordu. Ayaklarını yerden kesen bir kasılmanın ardından homurdanarak üstüne başına bulaşan meniyi peçeteyle temizlemeyi denerken yine de gülümsemesine engel olamamıştı.

  Ona her anlamda, gerçekten ulaşmasına çok az kalmıştı.

  Kendine gelmek için ayağa kalkmaya karar verdi, odada anlamsızca volta atarken hala bir şey düşünemiyordu. Gözü kenardaki minik takvime takıldığında aklına terapistine gençten bahsetmediği gelmişti, bunu yapmak için _gerçekten de_  delirmiş olması gerekirdi. Onu durdurmaya çalışacak kimseyi istemiyordu, ayak bağına ihtiyacı yoktu. Hareketlerinden bir şey gizlediğini anlayabilecek tek kişiyi de atlattığında hiçbir sorun kalmıyordu, normalmiş gibi rol yapmaya öncesinden beri alışkın olduğu için zorlanmamıştı bile. Vicdanı bile sızlamadan terapistin ofisinden çıkıp gitmişti, o günden beri bir daha evden çıkmamıştı. Diğerlerinin yorumlarının arka planda kuru gürültü olarak kalmakla yetinmesi gerekiyordu, onun hakkında bir konuda ne yapacağına kimse karışamazdı. Kendi duyguları üzerinde söz sahibi olabilecek tek kişi kendisiydi.

  Kimsenin ona engel olmasına izin vermeyecekti.

  Duvara yaslanmış sırt çantasına kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra bilgisayarın ekranından saati ve tarihi kontrol ederken gerilmişti, ilk yapışı değildi, bir süredir evinin etrafında dolanıp kapı altından notlar sıkıştırıyordu. Kilidin şifresini biliyordu, birkaç kere de küçük hediyeler bıraktığı olmuştu. Henüz herhangi bir ihbar olmadığına göre sıkıntı çıkmayacaktı, kendini rahatlatmayı denerken oldukça zorlanıyordu. Neden içinde bu sefer bir terslik olacağına dair bu kadar güçlü bir his vardı ki? O hata yapanlardan sayılmazdı. Eğer hata yapacak olursa mahkemeye giderken dosyasındaki tek şey haneye tecavüz olmayacaktı, en az kaç yıl verirlerdi? Özgürlüğüyle mahkûmiyetini ayıran ipin üstünde sendeleyen bir akrobat gibiydi.

  Üstünde an be an yoğunlaşan stresle terlemeye başlamıştı. Duş almak için üstündeki kıyafetleri çıkarıp bir kenara fırlatırken gözlerini yine duvara çevirmişti, odanın serin havasında hassaslaşan çıplak teni üzerinde gencin dokunuşlarının nasıl bir etki bırakacağını düşündü. Hafifçe parmak uçlarının sürtündüğü cildinde tüylerin diken diken oluşunu kolayca hissedebiliyordu, böyle şeyler aklına düştüğünde beliren o çarpık gülüş yeniden dudaklarında yerini almaktaydı. Kollarını kendi vücudu etrafına sararken net göstermeyen aynadan yansımasını seçebiliyordu, son zamanlarda beslenmesine dikkat etmediği için kemikleri sayılmaya başlamıştı. Aklında onu uyaran ses kendisine ait değildi, Minseok’undu.

  Böyle onun için iyi gözükemezdi ki, kendisine dikkat etmeliydi. Ona layık olabilmek için, en azından öyle hissedebilmek için bile, çok çalışması gerekiyordu. Umuyordu ki sonunda uzun zamandır hayalini kurduğu ilgiyi görebilecekti ondan, düşüncesi bile onu zirveye taşırken gerçekleşmesinin nasıl hissettirebileceğini tahmin bile edemiyordu. Odadan çıkmadan önce duvarındaki fotoğraflara dönüp son bir kez baktı, paralel giden kader çizgilerini hiçbir şeyi umursamadan bükecekti.

***

  Karanlık odasında, yatağında defalarca döndükten sonra pes ederek gözlerini açıp tavana dikti, yine o gecelerden birisiydi. Stres, sonunda vurgununu yaptığında, ilk olarak uykusunu alırdı elinden; sonra da iştahını, sonrasında da sırasını neye gelmek isterse. Kafası çok doluydu, gün içinde bir şeylere kolayca odaklanamıyordu artık; bu hale gelmekten nefret ediyordu. Gözleri karanlığa alıştığında odasındaki mobilyaların siluetlerinde gezinmeye başlamıştı odağı; gözlerini sertçe ovuşturdu, kafatasının gerisine itmek istermiş gibi, yeniden açmayı denediğinde hafifçe acıyorlardı. Uyuyamadığında sinirli oluyordu, adeta kendisine ve kapanmayan bilincine olan öfkesini başkalarından çıkarırmış gibi.

  Uğraşması gereken, üstüne yığılmaya başlayan işleri düşündü; bir de şu garip çocuğu. Etrafındaki herkes aslında çocuğa bir şans verebileceğini, o kadar da itici bir tipleme olmadığını söylese de Minseok bu konuda kulaklarını tıkamayı seçmişti.  _Fazla ısrarcıydı_ , ona düşünüp karar vermek için zaman bırakmıyordu. Böyle birisini hayatına alırsa eli ayağına dolanarak yaşayacağına inanıyordu, oğlan ne kadar tatlı olursa olsun zevk almayacağı bu süreçten geçemezdi. Üstündeki örtüyü kenara fırlattıktan sonra telefonunu eline aldı; gencin profiline bakarken zihninde ona atfettiği kadar bir çirkinliği olmadığının farkındaydı, hatta oldukça yakışıklıydı. Yanlışlıkla beğendiği fotoğraftan sonra sinirlenip telefonunu göremediği bir yere koydu, sabahleyin bulması muhtemelen çok zor olacaktı.

  Şimdi de gözünün önünde gencin yüzü vardı; dağınık saçları, onun karşısında utanıp ısırdığı dudakları, bembeyaz cildi, yorgun ancak yoğun bakan gözleri. Cidden yakışıklıydı, ama kafasının içinde dönenlerin hoşuna gitmeyeceğine dair bir his vardı içinde. Onun tekinsiz birisi olduğunu gösteren işaretler fazlasıyla ortadaydı, kendisini kötü bir durumda bulmak istemiyordu. Kibarca uzaklaştırmayı denemenin yetecek olmasını umdu. Kabalaşıp başına bela almak istemiyordu, kapısının altından sürekli notlar atan şu sapıktan sonra onu da başına saramazdı. Düşüncesiyle bile vücudundan soğuk bir titreme geçiyordu, nasıl kurtulacağını bilmediği bir sürü not alıyordu. Kimseye düzgünce bahsedememişti bile, çok korkuyordu.

  Yattığı yerde bile izleniyormuş gibi hissedip toparlanırken kimin böylesine hasta ruhlu olabileceğini düşündü. Her gün gördüğü birisi olabilir miydi? Kimin ona karşı bu kadar güçlü arzulara sahip olabileceğini tahmin edebilmek, kolay bir şey değildi; sonuçta kendisini hiçbir zaman öylesine çekici bir insan olarak görmemişti. Böylesine bir zihnin gündelik hayatta onunla sürekli iletişimde olduğunu düşünmek onu biraz huzursuz ediyordu itiraf etmesi gerekirse. Tanımadığı birisi çıkması kesinlikle işine gelirdi ancak o kişinin adresini biliyor oluşu onda taşınma isteği bile uyandırmıştı. Kendini en güvende hissetmesi gereken yer bile işgale uğramıştı, nereye güvenecekti?

  Yorgunluktan acıyan gözlerini kırpıştırdı, düşüncelerin gidişatı mantıklı bir yol çizmeyi bırakıyordu; kendisine böyle acı çektirmesine hiç gerek yoktu. Aklını toparlayabileceği başka bir zamana ertelemeliydi böyle konuları, yoksa asla bir anlam ifade etmeyecek şeylere boşu boşuna uykusundan zaman yedirmiş olacaktı.

  Bunu yaptığı ilk sefer değildi.

  Gecenin bir vakti yatağına gittiğinde aklına hep aynı konuların takılıyor oluşu onun suçu değildi, elinden bir şey gelmezdi. Zaman geçtikçe o gence dair soru işaretleri artarken kendini geri çekmenin daha iyi bir seçim olduğuna inanmıştı, başkalarını kırmaktan hoşlanmasa da kendi iyiliğini düşünmek zorundaydı. Onun için ne yapıyor olursa olsun yumuşarsa sonradan pişman olacağının farkındaydı, saf sempatiyle düşünmeden hareket ederse sonradan elinde sadece ona zarar verecek bir ilişki olurdu. Ona umut vermemek için kaçmak kibar doğasına uymuyordu, henüz tavır takınmasını gerektirecek herhangi bir aşırılık yaşamamışlardı.

  Geceleri ne kadar huzursuz geçiyorsa, sabahlarının da bir farkı yoktu. Her gün kapısının önünde yeni bir mektup bulmanın gerginliğiyle uyanıyordu.

  Aklında o kadar şey varken hayatı sekteye uğruyordu, kafasını nasıl boşaltabileceğini bilmiyordu. Kesinlikle uykusuzdu, huysuzlanmasından arkadaşlarının sıkılmasından korka korka sessizleşmeye ve içine kapanmaya başlamıştı. Ondaki tersliğin farkındaydı herkes, ancak hala kendini nasıl açıklayacağını bulamamıştı. İki eliyle yüzünü ovuşturdu, pes etmesinin vakti gelmişti. Belki bir terapisti görmeliydi, belki polisi aramalıydı, belki de ondan önce kendi arkadaşlarını soruşturmalıydı. Artık kendisini güvende hissetmeye ihtiyacı vardı, içi içini yerken sessizce oturmak sadece sınırlarını zorlamaya başlamıştı.

***

  Son yarım saattir odanın köşesinde oturmuş duvara yasladığı sırt çantasına bakıyordu, dile gelmesini bekliyor gibi bile gözüküyor olabilirdi. Damarlarında şimdiden dolanmaya başlayan adrenalin hiç hoşuna gitmemişti, bir şey yapamadan heyecana kapılmak niyeydi ki? Son anda gelen o gerginlik midesini buruyordu, eli ayağına dolaşacak olursa ne yapacaktı? Bir şeyleri mahvetmekten korkuyordu. Tüm sistemleri kurarken soğukkanlı davranmıştı, evin tüm planı elindeydi. Elektrik kabloları ve diğer boruların geçtiği yerlere dair bilgisi bile vardı ki eğer kendini kurtarması gerekecekse sabote edebilecekti. Fazlasıyla hazırlanmıştı, istemsiz heyecanı sadece moral bozucuydu.

  Dile gelmesini beklediği belki de vicdanıydı. Böyle bir şey yapmaktan sakınması için olabilirdi her şey. Kendi kendine güldüğünde, sesi kulağında garip bir şekilde yankılandı. Derin sessizliğin içinde hırıltılı gülüşü korkutucuydu, eğer başkası duyacak olsaydı kesinlikle huzursuz olurdu. Bu gerçeği önemsemedi, başkasının duyması fazla umurunda olan bir şey değildi. Alt dudağını dişleri arasında ezerken saçlarını karıştırıyordu, karıştırmaktan çok çekiştiriyor da olabilirdi. Dayanamayıp ayağa kalktığında şimdi kendinde yapacak gücü bulamazsa bir daha yapamayacağını biliyordu. Tek bir şansa sahipti, erteleme diye bir şey yoktu.

  Ayarladığı zamanı kaçırıp yakalanmaktan, mahvetmekten korkuyordu. Düşünmeye devam ettikçe dayanamıyordu. Harekete geçmezse delirebilirdi, ona ulaşmazsa. 

  Yerinden zıpkın gibi fırladı, çantayı kapıp sırtına asarken nefes nefeseydi. Bunun verdiği adrenaline dayanabileceğini düşünüyordu, onun yaşadığı yere biraz sonra gireceği gerçeği zihninde dönüp durmaktaydı. Sanki bir işe yarayabilirmiş gibi hafifçe kafasına vurdu, utanmamış olmasına rağmen yüzüne yayılan sıcaklık hissi geçmeliydi; onu gören birisinin bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlaması oldukça kolay olacaktı. Çalışma masasının çekmecelerini altüst ettikten sonra bulduğu siyah cerrahi stildeki maskeyi yüzüne taktı, böylesi çok daha iyiydi. 

  Kısık sesle bir şeyler mırıldanarak odasından çıktı, dairenin kapısında durup son bir kez iradesi tereddüt ile sarmalanırken kafasını sallayarak düşüncelerini dağıtmayı denedi. Etik kuralları umurunda değildi, karar verdiyse yapacaktı.

  Bu günden sonra hiçbir şeyin aynı olmayacağının da farkındaydı.

  Yuvarlanacakmış gibi inerken merdivenleri nabzı kulaklarında gümbürdüyordu. Kapıdan çıktığı an bilinçsizce yönlendirmişti ayakları onu, adresi kendisininkinden daha iyi bildiğinden emindi. Ona çıkacak her yolu ezberlemeye dünden razıydı, aceleci adımlarla sokakları geçerken yürümenin onu yorup hızını düşürebileceğini düşünmeye başlamıştı; aslında fazlasıyla vakti vardı, acele etmeyi sadece gerginliğin artmasından korktuğu için tercih ediyordu.

  Sonunda onun evinin önünde bulmuştu kendini, günlerdir uyumadan yaptığı planlar tek bir amaç içindi; ona son ve en büyük hediyesini verebilmek. Evinin her yerini dolaşıp yapacaktı bunu, sadece birkaç gün sonra doğum günüydü ve eli boş geçirmek istememişti. Tek dileği onun için unutulmaz olmaktı. Defalarca geçtiği sokakların tanıdık, sıkıcı görüntüsü bile hevesini kıramıyordu; günlerdir hareketsizlikten kilitlenen eklemlerinin teker teker açıldığını hissedebiliyordu, yeniden hayata dönüyormuş gibiydi.

  Düşünmeden geliverdiği yolun başında dikildi bir süre, onun yaşadığı yeri görebiliyordu. Kalbi artık o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki, kulaklarındaki uğultu dışarıdaki sesleri duymasını engelliyordu. Uzun süreli bir hareketten sonra bir anda durduğu için sıcaklamaya başlamıştı, saç çizgisinin yanından süzülen teri elinin tersiyle sildi. Hiç sahip olmadığı bir şeyin özlemini çekiyordu, yeniden yürümeye başladığında duruşu bile değişmişti; her şeyden ve herkesten daha kararlıydı. Çantanın saplarını sıkıca tutuyordu, sanki kopup onu yarı yolda bırakacakmış gibi.

  Bir öğrenci için fazlasıyla lüks gözüken müstakil evin önünde durduğunda nefesi tıkanmıştı, kopyasını çıkardığı anahtarla küçücük bahçenin kapısını açarken aynı zamanda da bir şarkı mırıldanıyordu. Kendi evine giriyormuş gibi rahat hissediyordu kendisini, her şey istediği gibi giderken keyfine diyecek yoktu. Kapının hem şifreli hem de kilitli bir sisteme sahip olması bile onu durdurmaya yetmemişti, özenle çalışmıştı. Ne yaparsa yapsın ona yeniden ulaşabileceğinden emindi.

  Emin olduğuna inanarak tutunabiliyordu zaten.

  Evin de kapısını açtığında bambaşka bir yaşamın kokusu doldurmuştu ciğerlerini, çok tanıdıktı ama aynı zamanda da çok yabancıydı. Yüzündeki maskeyi çekiştirerek düzeltirken etrafı karıştırma isteğini bastırmayı deniyordu, zaman kaybetmeden ne yapacaksa yapıp gitmeliydi. Etrafa hafifçe göz gezdirerek evin içinde ilerlemeye başladı, uzaktan gözlemlediği şeylere bu kadar yaklaşmak garip hissettiriyordu. Deneme yanılma ile yatak odasını da bulmuştu; kendi odasındakine benzeyen bir anıt kuracaktı ona, minik hediyeler ve belki de bir not. Daha fazlası elinden gelmezdi zaten, sadece ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini göstermek istiyordu.

  Bir yabancının evini karıştırmak düşündüğünden de eğlenceli gelmişti; çocukluk fotoğrafları bir yanda, kişisel eşyaları diğer yandaydı. Onu daha fazla tanımak cidden hoşuna gitmeye başlamıştı, eskiden olan yüzeysel sevgisi azalırken onu Kim Minseok yapan anılara olan sevgisi artıyordu. Eksik dişli küçük çocuğa gülerken içindeki pozitif duygular uyanmayı deniyordu ancak aynı zamanda da beyni bu duyguları kabullenmeyi reddediyordu. Böyle şeyler onun tarzı değildi, zaten fazlasıyla zaman kaybetmişti oyalanarak. Hazırlayacağı hediyeyi bırakıp gitmesi yeterliydi ancak eve geç saatlerde geleceğini tahmin ediyordu, hacklediği sohbet grubunda öyle okumuştu. İstediği kadar evin içinde dolanabilirdi, zamandan bol bir şeyi yoktu. Yatağın üstüne minik süslemeleri koyarken kontrolsüzce sırıtmaya geri dönmüştü, odasına kamera mı yerleştirseydi? Tepkisini fazlasıyla merak ediyordu.

  O güzeller güzeli yüzün onun minik hediyesi hakkında ne düşüneceğini merak ediyordu. Uykularını kaçırıp düşündüğü tek şey haline gelmek istiyordu, bu kadar zaman boşu boşuna hesaplama yapmamıştı. Haddinden de fazla mühlet vermişti ve artık sıkılmaya başlamıştı, bunun sonunda kendisini Minseok’un evinde çocukluk fotoğraflarına bakarak eğlenirken bulmuştu kendisini. Daha fazlası lazımdı ona, ihtiyacı vardı, onun ilgisine; bunlar kolayca anlatabileceği şeyler değildi. Yaşamadıkları anıların özlemini duyuyordu; hayatında, rutininde yer almamak sinirlerini bozuyordu.

  Süslemeleri bitirdiğinde son eserine gülümseyerek baktı, el yazısıyla yazdığı not kesinlikle düzenini bozuyordu. Şu ana kadar her gönderdiğini çıktı alarak yapmıştı, hediyesinin bir özelliği olmalıydı. Çocuksu harflerine bakıp burnunu kıvırdı, aynı yazının çıktısını almamıştı o yüzden değiştiremezdi. Alt dudağını bükerek kağıdın yerini değiştirdikten sonra yatak odasından çıktı. Bir süreliğine aklını boşalttıktan sonra bir şeyler bırakmaya devam edebilirdi onun için. Oturma odasında etraftaki çerçeveleri izleyerek biraz oturdu, beyni fazla mesai yapıyor gibiydi.

  Hala inanası gelmiyordu, onun evindeydi.

***

  Önünde oturmuş bir şeyler anlatan arkadaşlarının yüzüne ifadesizce baktı. Konuştukları konu ilgisini çekmemişti, buna rağmen konuyu değiştirmeye niyeti yoktu. Günlerdir düzgün bir uyku uyumamıştı ve gözlerinin kapanmasına engel olmak onu yeterince zorluyordu. Yüzüne arada sırada yerleştirmeyi denediği zorlama gülümsemenin anlamını diğerleri de fark etmeye başlamıştı, onu olduğu şekilde kabul ederek devam ediyorlardı; kimsenin ciddi bir konuşma yapmaya niyeti yoktu zaten, zaman geçtikçe kendine geleceğini varsayıyorlardı.  Haklı olabilirlerdi, bilmiyordu. Uykusuzluğa bile alışmıştı, elindeki kahve bardağını incelerken aslında düşündüğü kadar yorgun olmadığını fark etmişti; eve gidip film falan izleyebilirdi, kendine zaman ayırmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu hissediyordu. Kendini sosyal olmaya fazlasıyla zorluyordu şu sıralar, kendine biraz zaman ayırsa kendine bu saçma sapan geçirdiği zamandan daha iyi geleceğini biliyordu.

  Not almak için cebinde taşıdığı kalemi çıkarıp karton bardağın üstüne bir şeyler karalamaya başladı, belki şu anlık yeterli olurdu kafasını boşaltması için. Rastgele heceler yazıyordu, birleştiğinde ne anlama geleceklerini düşünmüyordu bile, düşünemiyordu. Yanında oturan arkadaşının omzuna yaslanırken pes etmeye başladığının farkına varmıştı, gencin iri cüssesinde huzuru bularak gözlerini kapatırken arka plandaki hiçbir ses ona ulaşmıyordu. Kendini sonunda biraz da olsa iyi hissetmeye başlamıştı, güvensizliğin bilinci bile uzakta kalmış gibiydi.  Kasları gevşerken yorgunluğunu sonunda üstünden atabilmenin memnuniyetiyle dudaklarının kenarları kıvrılmıştı, arkadaşları onu fark edip seslerini kısmaya gayret ederken bu uykunun onun için ne kadar önemli olduğunu bilmemek ona bir şeyler kaybettirmeye devam ediyordu. Aynı uyku için evi beklemediğine minnettar olmalıydı, o zaman asla dinlenemeyecekti.

***

   Odasına bıraktığı hediyenin yeterli olmayacağını düşünmekten vazgeçemiyordu. O kadar hazırlıktan sonra her şeyin çabucak bitmiş olması onda büyük bir tatminsizlik yaratmıştı, elindeki yapışkanlı not kağıtlarıyla bir şeyler daha karalayarak rastgele yerlere bırakıyordu. Hepsini görülebilir yerlere bırakmamıştı, devamlı sürprizlerle karşılaşmasının düşüncesi onu mutlu ediyordu; evin içine de birkaç minik kamera kurmuştu bu sırada, artık elinde daha düzgün şeyler olabilecekti. Oturma odasına son kurduğu kameranın göze çarpıp çarpmadığına karar vermeyi denerken zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlayamamıştı, kolundaki saate baktığında şok olmuştu. Biriciğinin yaşadığı evin aurası ona ele geçirmiş olmalıydı, bu kadar oyalanabilmesinin başka hiçbir açıklaması olamazdı. Diğer kameraları da kurmak istiyorsa elini çabuk tutmalıydı.

***

  Kafedeki kısacık kestirmesinin ardından kendini yeterli olmasa da enerjik hissediyordu. Belki birkaç güne arkadaşlarını eve çağırmalıydı, insan varlığının onu bu kadar rahatlatacağını bilseydi bu kadar geç kalmazdı bile. Gözlerini ovuşturarak herkese veda ettikten sonra evinin yönünde yürümeye başladı, arabayla bırakmalarını istememişti ki yürürken temiz havada uykusu açılsın. Şehrin havasının ne kadar temiz olacağını bilemiyordu ancak ilk düşündüğünde mantıklı gelmişti. Yürümeye devam ederken kulaklıklarını takıp son dinlediği şeyleri geri sarmıştı, aynı zamanda da gerinerek tutulmuş her eklemini kütürdeterek açmayı deniyordu. Kendisini hayata döndürmekle o kadar meşguldü ki birkaç kere tamamiyle hayatından olacaktı, trafikteyken son ses müzik dinlememesi gerektiğini de gözden kaçırmıştı. Gün ortasında uyuduğu için fazlasıyla sersemlemişti, hisleri bile VR* deneyiminden farksızdı şu an. Evinin bulunduğu sokağın başında durup hafifçe gülümsedi, eve gidip güzel bir film izleyecek, sonra da komaya girmişçesine uyuyacaktı.

  Motive olmuş uzuvları hızlanırken sokağın ucundaki evine adım adım yaklaşıyordu, çocukluğunun geçtiği ev üniversitede kendisinin olmuştu. Büyükannesi huzurevine taşındığından beri tek başına kalıyordu, başta garip hissettirse de ailesi onun bakıcı olmak için çok genç olduğunu ve hayatını yaşaması gerektiğini söylemişlerdi; onsuz asla bir daha ev aynı şekilde hissettirmemiş olsa da Minseok bazı anıları yad ederek bazen o hissiyatı birkaç saniyeliğine de olsa geri getirmeyi başarabiliyordu. Sokağın başında böyle durup baktığında aklına hep küçüklüğü geliyordu, ne zaman yürüyerek o yoldan gelse istemsizce bir süre donup kalır ve eskiyi düşünürdü, Chanyeol’un ona büyükanne demeye başlamasını sağlayacak kadar çok yapmıştı onların yanında.

  Evin bahçe kapısında durduğunda hala bin bir zahmetle bakmaya uğraştığı çiçeklerin kokusu ciğerlerini doldurmuştu, asla vazgeçemediği bir şeydi bu koku, çocukluğuna açılan bir kapı gibi. Evin onu güvende hissettirmesinin bir numaraları sebebiydi. Ev anahtarının ceketinin hangi cebinde olduğunu yoklayarak bulmayı denerken pencerelerden birinde bir ışığın çaktığını gördüğünü düşünmüştü, güneş batarken pencereye yansımış olmalıydı.

  Zar zor bulduğu anahtarla kapıyı açtıktan sonra apartman dairesi gibi şifreli olan kapıya yöneldi, o kadar kolay olmadığını düşünerek buna başvurmuştu. Kapıyı aralık bulduğunda uykusu tamamen açılmıştı, nabzının kulaklarında hissedebiliyordu; tüm vücudu buz gibi olmuştu. Kapıyı açık bırakmış olabilirdi, neden olmasın? İçeri birisi girmemiş olduğu sürece sıkıntı yoktu. Evden çıkalı o kadar da çok olmamıştı aslında, onu izlemeyen birisi bunu fark edip içeri girmeyi deneyemezdi diye düşünüyordu. Ona notlar bırakan sapık aklına geldiğinde panikten gözleri dolmuştu, ya hala içerideyse? Usul usul açtığı kapıyı arkasından kapadıktan sonra kendisine ağırlık yapmaması için çantasını da kapının yanına bıraktı. İçinden bir ses kapıyı aralık bırakanın hala içeride olduğunu söylüyordu. Minimum oranda ses çıkarmayı deneyerek mutfağa gidip tezgahın üstündeki şef bıçaklarından birini kaptı, buna ihtiyacı olacaktı.

    Etrafı arayıp kontrol etmesi gerekiyordu ancak o kadar gerilmişti ki bir şey yapabileceğini sanmıyordu. Eğer karşılayacağı kişi ömründe bir gün bile spor yaptıysa ona karşı galip gelebilmesi imkansızdı zaten. Bıçağı titreyen elleriyle sıkı sıkı tutarak alt kattaki odalara baktığında kimseyi bulamamıştı, hiçbir eşyanın yerinde hatırladığı bir değişiklik olmamıştı; sakinleşmeye başlıyordu. Hala nefesini tutarak ve minicik adımlar atarak dolaşıyordu, bu değişmemişti. Üst kattan emin olması lazımdı.

  Tek tek odalara bakmak onu fazlasıyla germişti, Sims gibi bir anda duvarların yok olmasını ve her şeyi görebilmeyi diliyordu; adrenalinden kalbi patlayacaktı. Oturma odası temizdi, yatak odasına yönelirken elleri titriyordu; son yer orasıydı. Yatağının üstüne bırakılmış şeyleri gördüğünde soğuk terin boşandığını hissetti, haksız çıkmamıştı. Notlarda yazan şeyleri tek tek okurken gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı, son nota geldiğinde işittiği ayak sesiyle alt dudağı titriyordu. Eliyle ağzını kapatırken göz ucuyla kapıya baktı, gördüğü siyah ayakkabılara kitlenmişti bakışları. Gözlerini daha yukarıya çevirmeye cesareti bile yoktu.

  “Beğenmedin mi?” Tanıdık sesle irkilen Minseok sonunda kapıda duranın yüzüne bakabilmişti, siyah bir maske takıyor olmasına rağmen yüzü tamamen kapalı değildi. O’ydu. Yaşadığı hayal kırıklığını tarif edilemezdi, bütün ev üstüne yıkılmış olsa daha iyi hissediyor olurdu. Korkusu sebepsizce azalmış olmasına rağmen gençten neler bekleyebileceğini bilmiyordu ve bilinmeyen onu her şeyden daha çok korkuturdu.  

  Genç ona doğru bir adım attığında arkasında dolaplar olduğunu bildiğinden kapana kısıldığını iyice hissetmeye başlamıştı, kendisine zarar vermeyeceğine inanmak istiyordu.

 “Benden korkman istediğim son şeydir Minseok, lütfen bunu yapma.” Maskesini çenesinin altına çekip konuştuğunda yüzündeki ifade oldukça sakin ve normal duruyordu, başka birisinin evine izinsiz girmiş gibi bir havası yoktu. Akıl sağlığı yerinde duruyordu garip bir şekilde, Minseok buna inanmayı o kadar istiyordu ki. Genç ona yaklaşmaya devam ederken sırtını dolaba yaslamıştı, gidebileceği en uzak yerdeydi zaten. Kapıya ona yakalanmadan ulaşmasının imkanı yoktu, kaçmak seçeneklerinin arasında hiçbir zaman olmamıştı. Nefesinin ona dokunabileceği mesafeye geldiğinde kendi nefeslerinin onun aksine kesik kesik ve düzensiz olduğunu fark etmişti, Sehun o kadar sakindi ki kendi kendine kafasında bir şeyler kurduğuna inanmaya başlayacaktı az sonra.

  Aralarındaki mesafenin ne kadar az olduğunun farkındaydı, Sehun karşılaşabileceği en sakin ve en rahatlatıcı ses tonuyla konuşurken önceki duygularından milim milim uzaklaşıyordu. Hala elleri titriyordu, hala korkudan nabzını vücudunun her santiminde hissedebiliyordu ancak bunun heyecandan olduğuna inanmasına çok az kalmıştı. Yorgunluktan sersemlemiş beyni onunla eğlenirken şansına küfretti, hiçbir şeyi düzgünce değerlendirebilecek bir durumda değildi.

  “Amacım zarar vermek değil, lütfen bana bir şans ver.” Tek kaşını kaldırarak gence döndüğünde tahminlerinin ne kadar da çabuk doğru çıktığını da fark etmişti, öngörülemezdi, nelerle gelebileceğini bilmediği için açık bir kapı bırakan her cümle tehlike teşkil ediyordu. Her şey çarpık bir Rus ruletine dönerken nefesini ayarlamak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu, eve dönmeyi istememiş olmayı diliyordu. Huzur içinde uyumak istiyordu, garip bir yabancının isteklerini temin etmek değil. Yüzünü buruşturmak üzereyken kendini tuttu, olumsuz hiçbir tepki verip genci sinirlendirmek istemiyordu, çıplak elle bile yeterince tehlikeliydi. Yerdeki bıçağı fark etmemesini umdu, hoşuna gideceğini hiç sanmıyordu. Gözünü ondan ayırıp yerde nereye düştüğüne bile bakamıyordu, fark edilmemesi için elinden geleni yapmalıydı. Huyuna gidip korkusunu gizleyerek ne elde edebileceğini bilmiyordu ancak başından savamayacağı için onu bırakmak isteyene kadar yanı başındaydı. Daha önce hiç bu kadar dikkatli olması gerekmemişti, kelimelerini seçmeyi denerken terlemeye başlamıştı.

“Neyden bahsettiğini anlayamıyorum.” Sehun elini kaldırıp parmaklarını saçlarından geçirdiğinde elektrik çarpmışçasına irkilmişti, kendisini sakinleştirmeyi denerken yapabileceği en aptalca şeyi yapmıştı, kendini tebrik ediyordu. Titreyen ellerini kalçasıyla dolap kapağı arasına sıkıştırarak gencin gözlerine bakmayı deniyordu, o dipsiz kuyunun içinde görebilecekleri onu dehşete düşürebilecek olmasına rağmen.  “Bana yirmi dört saatini vermeni istiyorum, daha önce benimle ilgili edindiğin her fikri değiştirmem gerekiyormuş gibi hissediyorum; bundan sonra seni bir daha rahatsız etmeyeceğim.”

  Cevabı küçük bir sessizlik olmuştu, gencin gözleri kocaman açılmışken zaten sorunun bir cevap için sorulmadığının farkındaydı,  isteyebileceği şeyin büyüklüğünü tahmin etmede yine başarısız olmuştu. Kocaman gözleri gözyaşlarıyla dolarken Sehun başparmağıyla yüzünü sildi, yüzündeki gülüş hala çok sakindi ve Minseok bıçağı elinden düşürdüğü saniyeye geri dönüp onu yerden alabilmek için her şeyi verebilirdi. Boyun eğmekten başka çaresinin olmadığını görmek tek sebebiydi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *VR: Virtual Reality, sanal gerçeklik.

**Author's Note:**

> daha fazlasını wattpad'te @rexiurrection'da bulabilirsiniz :3


End file.
